


Glitter and Confetti

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Glitter, Parent Bruce Banner, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You arrive home from work looking for comfort from Bruce and your daughter, instead, you find a very interesting mess.Square Filled: Confetti ( @brucebannerbingo )





	Glitter and Confetti

You looked around as you stepped into your apartment. The day had been a bit too long for you. Traffic was hellish, your computer broke, your car decided it would stop working for some random reason, and your Uber took half an hour to reach you. All you wanted was to go home, have your daughter and your husband crashing over you, and sleep the stress away.

“Honey?” you called.

It was far too quiet, and the moment you stepped into the living room, your eyebrows shot straight up. The floor was completely covered by confetti and colourful glitter, and Bruce and Leia were nowhere to be found.

When you and Bruce decided to have kids – more than twelve years into your relationship – it was clear that they wouldn’t be genetically related to you. Your husband couldn’t risk passing on the Hulk part of him onto your kids, so you quickly turned to adoption. Leia was about to turn three when you three met, and Bruce’s status as an Avengers – plus the help from Tony and Steve who didn’t even give space for them to bring the Hulk as a problem into the conversation – was one of the key factors that allowed your daughter to come home just in time for her party, and things were going steady since then. One year later, your husband was a fool in her hands and you were happy parents to a very healthy and happy child.

“Friday?” you called. “Where are they?”

“Doctor Banner and miss Banner are in her room, ma’am.”

You entered your daughter room with silent steps and shook your head when you finally caught them. Leia was fast asleep in her bed covered in glitter and confetti from head to toe, and your husband was sleeping upright on the floor beside her, in a position he clearly had not intended to fall asleep in.

“Bruce?” you called.

He woke up with wide eyes and opened an embarrassed smile just as soon as he saw you.

“What the hell happened here?”

“Uh…” your husband hesitated. “So… Leia found the confetti. And the glitter.”


End file.
